The present invention relates to a cutting tool system for cutting large heavy slabs such as marble, granite, corian, avinite, other stones and wood sheets, and a method of cutting the same. More particularly, it relates to a positional manipulation system to move in position heavy stone slab for easy cutting. The system provides a lifting mechanism to lift the stone slab into a desired position and multi-directional movable housing for the cutting tools.
Cutting tools and methods of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. In a conventional precutting a template design is applied to the board or etched onto its upper surface. Then the stone slab is cut by a conventional cutting tool, to provide the desired shape of the slab. The conventional cutting tool does not however provide a high accuracy of cutting along a required contour, and in many cases it is difficult to maneuver the heavy stone slabs to cut the slabs again to obtain a final shape and size. It is to be understood that such method can be improved.